Not Too Tired
by TornadoMoose
Summary: Kensi teases Deeks for being so worn out from their day of interrogation. But he's not too tired for some things. Tagged to 9x02 ("Se Murio el Payaso").


**A/N: There's really no reason to tag the bulk of this one-shot to any episode in particular, except that I wanted to do a season 9 fiction that briefly highlighted how far my favorite pair has come. Since there hasn't been a huge amount of Densi drama to write about in season 9 thus far, this one is set arbitrarily after 9x02 ("Se Murio el Payaso").**

 **Disclaimer: What I have is a dirty mind and an educational background in writing. What I don't have is any financial stake in any recognizable trade-marked media.**

 **Rating: No T-rated lead in chapter in this one. Straight to M.**

* * *

The sun had completely set, and much of the city's evening bustle had died down before Kensi and Deeks finally made it home from dinner after their long day. It was late enough that they went straight into their bedtime routine without even bothering to plop on the couch or turn on the TV.

For his part, Deeks was more exhausted from their day of interrogating a suspect who was playing them the whole time, than he was on days where he literally chased bad guys across all of Los Angeles on foot. There was something about the sense of urgency and knowing that he needed to get information out of that woman to keep his teammates safe (and the greater population too, of course), that took its toll on the mind. Especially when they otherwise weren't able to do anything about it.

In the end, Kensi had honed in on some minute detail that finally gave them their chance to break through. Her attention to such things was why she was such a good investigator, and one of the innumerable reasons he loved her. It had almost been too late to help Sam, but they somehow all walked away from this case unscathed, like they always… usually do.

"It's a shame you're so tired," Kensi called out to him from the door of the bathroom once she had finished drying her face.

Not missing a beat, he dropped his voice and replied, "Why is that?"

Deeks was tossing their worn clothes from the day that Kensi had left strewn on the floor into the hamper. She turned the lights off before walking over to where he stood, telling him, "If you weren't so tired, I could use a little exercise after the day we had."

He smiled knowingly, "Well, it's only my brain that's tired. And I can think of a few things that don't require much brain power to do."

Deeks wrapped his arms around her waist as hers rested on his shoulders, and met her lips in a kiss that was by now well rehearsed, though still as exhilarating as ever. She encouraged his hands to pull the sleep shirt he had literally just put on up and over his head. Dropping it to the floor he had recently tidied up, his eyes wandered all the way down her long legs for a moment before his vision was again blocked by her demanding kisses.

Kensi took a few steps backwards towards their bed, tugging him along impatiently. He smiled through her kisses and chuckled out loud.

"What?" she asked, breaking away to peer at his amusement with playful suspicion.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking—"

"I thought you were too tired for that?" she interjected.

"—Touché," he laughed. "I was just thinking about how far we've come. I must have finally found the magic way of turning you on. I used to have to work much harder at this"

"At what? At getting me to sleep with you?" Kensi smiled somewhat bashfully and wrapped her arms around him tighter as she leaned in to whisper, "Let me tell you a secret: It wasn't that you didn't know how to turn me on back then. It was that _I_ used to try much harder to resist you."

"Even after we finally got together?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and just barely ghosting his lips against hers.

"Even then. I didn't want you to know just how crazy I was for you; how a simple touch from you made me melt," she said earnestly. Kensi paused and remembered herself, smiling again as she admitted, "I was a little embarrassed, to be honest."

Deeks nearly forgot himself and couldn't even reply as he looked into her mismatched eyes. Though it was starting to become more common, he still felt his heart swell every time she said something so vulnerable and sweet to him. But the moment passed and a flash of heat coursed through him again when she stroked her hand against the bulge between his legs.

"Hmmm," he moaned in response to her touch. "As gratifying as it is to hear that, why are we still talking?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she said, teasing him with a barely-there kiss before stepping back.

Kensi let herself fall backwards onto the bed. Deeks chased after her, pinning her body to the mattress and consuming her lips in another demanding kiss. Then abruptly, he shifted down her body and mouthed at her firm stomach through her shirt. His hands reached her hips and he used his fingers to push the hem of her shirt up just enough to reveal some skin to his hungry lips. Kensi encouraged him by running her fingers through his soft hair, but he was determined to tease her and take his time.

He undid the knot tied on her shorts, before slowly pulling them down her long legs. By the time he had kissed his way back up her shins, Kensi had grown impatient and had begun to push her underwear down as well. Deeks helped her pull them off, then returned his lips to the smooth skin on her thighs.

Finally, he neared her center. When he passed her over again and shifted back up her body, Kensi groaned and literally whined in frustration. Deeks managed to keep a smirk hidden from her by burying his face in the cloth that still hid her breasts. But he did run his hands under her shirt, leaving a trail of goosebumps where his fingers touched on their way up the sides of her ribcage.

Impatiently, Kensi worked to rid herself of her last remaining garment. In the commotion, Deeks found that his lips were too close to hers to resist the temptation of capturing them again. Somewhere in that heated kiss, a fire was stoked within him. With a new sense of urgency, he repeated his journey down her now bare torso with greater speed. When he finally returned to the aching flesh between her legs, he wasted no time in bringing his lips and tongue to her throbbing bundle of nerves. His teasing had worked, and all Kensi was able to do was moan and grip tightly at his arms as he held her squirming legs in place.

This was one thing Deeks was very glad their engagement hadn't changed. He'd heard of couples that started to lose their passion as soon as they had committed to each other for life, even before getting married. Tragic stories of lovers no longer willing to put in extra effort to make each time count. He'd be lying if he said every time between them was magical and special, but he also made damn sure that it was at least always worth her effort. And he genuinely enjoyed giving her pleasure every bit as much as receiving it from her.

He had grown so familiar with how her body responded to his that getting her off was like twisting in the code on a padlock. Twelve clockwise, twenty seven to the left, five right again… and click! So to draw it out for her, he tried to vary his actions a little. This usually involved a bit of teasing, which Kensi seemed to simultaneously love and hate. But she never complained about the results.

The thing he tried tonight was to occasionally take a break from focusing on her clit, and to instead suck and nibble at the outer lips of her pussy. That in itself did only a little to work her up. But each time he returned his attentions to her bundle of nerves, her movements and breathy moans became that much more erratic.

She forcefully grabbed and clung to the sheets beneath her, giving him about three seconds of warning before her legs started to tremble on either side of his head, and she called out his name as she climaxed. He caressed her skin gently for nearly a minute until she came down from her high. Deeks then kissed his way up her panting torso, planting his lips on her heated skin as her breasts rose and fell in time with her quick breaths. Her eyes were closed and her head tossed back on a pillow amidst her strewn, messy hair. When he reached her level, she opened them to peer at him contentedly.

Kensi stretched out beneath him, twisting and flexing her toned muscles. Then she reached out and ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, bringing his head closer to her own so she could gently nibble at his lips. She scratched his stubble and kissed his cheek, telling him, "I kinda miss that beard you had going for a bit."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling and pressing his forehead to hers. "You want me to grow it back?"

"If you want to," she answered through a stifled yawn.

"Now who's tired? My sleepy princess," he teased her in a low voice.

"Not tired," she corrected him. "Just—"

"Content?" he suggested. "Mesmerized? Comatose?.. Oooh. Too soon?" he caught himself, wincing at his own words and trying to smile innocently.

Kensi only grinned at him and pinched him playfully. "I was going to say _happy_."

"Hmmm. Me too," he agreed, gladly accepting the kiss she offered him.

He continued to lay on top of her, and nestled his face into the crook of her neck. But as soon as his lips stopped caressing her skin, she tugged on his hair and asked him, "You're not dozing off on me, are you? We're not quite done yet!"

"Of course not," he promised.

"Good," she replied tracing the pads of her fingers down the smooth plane of his back.

She pushed on his broad chest until he sat back on his knees. Kensi shifted herself around until she lay on her belly in front of him, propped up on her elbows. She put her hands on his thighs, and he caressed her arms and shoulders as her mouth sought out his growing cock. He wasn't quite stiff yet, but when her wet tongue made contact with his tip, Deeks sucked in a sharp breath as he could feel the blood literally rush southward.

Kensi was every bit as good at teasing him as he was, and often abandoned the head of his dick to lick, tug and suck on his shaft and balls. And when she brought her lips back to his sensitive tip, his composure slipped away that much more.

She sucked on him until his cock could no longer bend in her mouth and his skin was stretched tight around the hardness within. He had slowly melted into putty in her hands, so when she pushed on his shoulders again, he fell backwards dramatically onto his back.

He moaned softly when she took her place on top of him, straddling his thighs. Deeks peered up at her from behind the golden locks that partially covered his eyes. She was grinding down on him, rocking her hips back and forth so her clit could rub along the length of his shaft. Finally she finished teasing him, and used her hand to guide his tip to her entrance.

He held on to her legs as she sank slowly onto him and took a moment revel in the sensations of her enveloping heat. He groaned, and his short breaths were much quicker than his level of activity really demanded; his racing heart needed all the oxygen it could get.

Kensi still sat upright above him, her breasts just barely in reach of his wandering hands. When she started to rock back and forth, bouncing on him slowly, he pushed his own hips up in turn and met her enthusiastically. She planted her palms on his chest to steady herself, while she dictated the pace of her slow, yet exaggerated movements.

After a few minutes, she stopped entirely and leaned forward so she could capture his lips in a greedy kiss. Deeks gladly obliged, but gyrated his hips up into her to keep the friction going while she devoured his face. With her chest pressed flush against his, he got them going again, slamming up into her with haste. Kensi's soft moans evolved into harsher grunts and she started to pant in time with their rhythm. She arched her back and leaned against him in just the right way for a few seconds more. Deeks had a clear view of her face when she slammed her eyes shut and scrunched up her features in ecstasy. She clung to his body even tighter while her inner muscles fluttered and clenched around his cock.

In his ear, she whispered harshly, "Oh my god, Deeks."

With his lips on the soft skin of her neck, he hummed in appreciation. When she lifted her head to meet his eyes, he told her, "I love you."

In the seconds before she brought her lips back to his she replied, "And I love you."

It was such a simple, sweet exchange in an otherwise heated moment. But Deeks never tired of hearing those words. They kissed a few moments more before Kensi rolled to her back, tugging on Deeks' shoulders impatiently.

"Come on, babe," she encouraged him as he positioned himself between her legs.

Once he had pushed into her again, he started to thrust with speed. The tightness in his balls had grown considerably and demanded relief. Even so, he still slowed down once in a while to take a few longer strokes or to lean down and kiss her lips or suck on one of her breasts.

Kensi's hands were everywhere; gripping his arms, pawing at the tight muscles of his abdomen, tangling in his hair when she could reach it. But as his pace reached a fevered pitch and she was pushed closer to the edge again, all she could do was clench the sheets below her.

As Deeks' composure finally slipped away, he covered her body entirely with his own. His last thrusts were long and powerful, and he slammed down into her with desperation. When he finally came, he growled her name and latched onto her neck with his lips. His body shook as his orgasm crashed over him, but he continued to rock slowly for half a minute until his cock quit throbbing and he had emptied himself entirely within her.

Kensi's pulsations had slowed to the occasional aftershock, but he could still feel each one quite clearly as he lay collapsed and still inside of her. She played idly with his hair, and seemed content to use his body as a blanket for her rapidly cooling body.

They kissed occasionally as they held each other in the darkness of their quiet bedroom. Several minutes passed, and Deeks was just about ready to move below the covers. Then she ran her fingers up his back, sending a shiver down his spine. When she shifted below him, he was reminded that his dick was still nestled between her legs.

"Feeling better after getting a little exercise?" he asked her in a husky voice as he kissed along the corner of her jaw.

"Better. I could definitely fall asleep now," she agreed softly.

She met his lips once more and let her hand wander down to cup his butt. Deeks moaned into their kiss as he felt the blood rushing in him again.

She chuckled and snaked a hand between them to help him along before telling him, "But, I could always do with a little more endurance building… if you're not too tired."


End file.
